duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
A Diamond in the Mind (Live 2011) - Japan: VQXD-10031
A Diamond in the Mind (Live 2011) - Japan: VQXD-10031 is a Duran Duran limited edition 6-disc box set, released in Japan by Eagle Vision-Ward Records during 2012. Contents * 1 x Blu-ray * 1 x DVD * 2 x Live CDs * 2 x CDs (studio album: All You Need Is Now) Track listing VQXD-10031 Live CD (disc 1): #"Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need Is Now" #"Come Undone" #"Blame the Machines" #"The Reflex" #"Girl Panic!" Live CD (disc 2): #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" #"Rio" Studio CD (disc 3): #"All You Need Is Now" #"Blame the Machines" #"Being Followed" #"Leave A Light On" #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" (featuring Ana Matronic) #"Girl Panic!" #"A Diamond in the Mind" #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" (featuring Kelis) #"Other People's Lives" #"Mediterranea" #"Too Bad, You're So Beautiful" #"Runway Runaway" #"Return To Now" #"Before the Rain" Studio CD (disc 4): #"Networker Nation" #"Too Close to the Sun" #"Early Summer Nerves" #"This Lost Weekend" #"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Mix) Blu-ray (disc 5): #"Return To Now" (Title Sequence) #"Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need Is Now" #"Blame the Machines" #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" #"The Reflex" #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" #"Girl Panic!" #"White Lines" #"Careless Memories" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" / "Relax" #"Rio" #"A Diamond in the Mind" (Credits) Bonus features: #Duran Duran 2011 (Documentary) #"Come Undone" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Tiger Tiger" (Japanese only bonus track) DVD (disc 6): #"Return To Now" (Title Sequence) #"Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need Is Now" #"Blame the Machines" #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" #"The Reflex" #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" #"Girl Panic!" #"White Lines" #"Careless Memories" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" / "Relax" #"Rio" #"A Diamond in the Mind" (Credits) Bonus features: #Duran Duran 2011 (Documentary) #"Come Undone" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Tiger Tiger" (Japanese only bonus track) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *Dominic Brown - Guitar *Anna Ross - Backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - Saxophone *Dawne Adams - Percussion Credits *Film Director, edited by Gavin Elder *Producer, edited by James Tonkin *Recorded by, mixed by Andrew 'Snake' Newton *Edited by Andrew Philip, Matt Cronin *Design - Rory McCartney *Director of Photography - Den Lennie *Photography by Sarah Jeynes, Stephanie Pistel, Tony Wooliscroft *Photography by (cover) - Nick Rhodes *Executive-producer - Wendy Laister Notes: *Released in plastic DVD case. *Includes obi-strip and deluxe booklet. *Region 1 product (Americas, East and Southeast Asia). See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:A Diamond in the Mind